User talk:Phenaxkian/Archive 8
inb4 first. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) furst. --Frosty 19:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :firs..... fuck you frosty. -- 19:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello, PheNaxKian. --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) psc. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:22, 12 December 2009 (UTC) http://wiki.guildwars.com/index.php?title=Feedback:Game_updates/20091210&action=history that was not a very fun revert. :< ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:08, 12 December 2009 (UTC) :Hi Danny, I'm cross-wiki-stalking you. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::noticed. :> ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:10, 12 December 2009 (UTC) :::I couldn't be bothered with a humorous comment unfortunately =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) orange box! :<3. Also, don't forget to sign =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::who said i forgot :D Gringo 00:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) An admin tagging a page of his own for deletion? Sure. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :it's so it just doesn't get deleted without warning. ~ PheNaxKian talk 01:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::It links quite everywhere, so I understand that. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 01:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) about this answer was only as retarded as the question posed, to be fair. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Her comment was actually hilarious :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::different people consider different things "active". He might have considered the conversation done where as you obviously didn't, and he was asking how you, or others considered it active. Even if you (and any others) consider that retarded, the question was still a perfectly valid one. The answer you gave on the other hand, was just for trolling purposes. I don't particularly care how hilarious it was either >.>. Anyway, KJ has sorted this out. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Trolling Admin Bigtymerx has been doing alot of trolling just look here:http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:Team_-_Urgoz_ZFway and here:http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Athrun_Feya :Stop double-posting. Also, no. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:54, 15 December 2009 (UTC) ::And by "no", I mean you have no idea what trolling is, evidently, and unless you can figure out the proper term for it, you should probably stop accusing admins of things that they don't do. If anything, Big is the least trollish here. He will ban you without a second thought if you actually push him. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:56, 15 December 2009 (UTC) TROLLTROLLTROLLTROLLTROLL Hi Phen. 22:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :LOL that was a "BIG TROLL"----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) sup that vote was completely serious actually — 03:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 1RV Please respect it. -- Thomas Dutch 21:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :considering it was relevant i felt it fell under Ignore all rules. Less Policy whoring please ;). I moved it to a new section to keep everyone happy. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Why didn't I think of that? Did one of the IPs match under checkuser? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:53, 30 December 2009 :Yeh, "6something or other" (can't remember anything beyond the 6 XD). There's a decent number of edits from them both. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Build:Team_-_GvG_Quad_Ele_Split Did you read my reasoning by any chance before you removed Saint's vote? --Crow 20:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :yeah, I didn't see it being a reason with that much margin for difference though. I'll leave it since you've restored it. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::K well for explanation, in my vote I said I wasn't sure about how well the build works as I didn't know whether it would be able to stay up for the full 28 minutes against a good team, and whether it could or couldn't was the most important part of whether the build would work or not. Since I didn't know this for sure, I voted a bit higher as I thought it could probably stay up a bit easier against worse players and it is worthy of good. Saint on the otherhand took the same reasoning and (I'm assuming) thought that it won't stay up long enough, or will be too easy to beat from 1 single mistake on the monks part causing a wipe. So please leave future vote removal to BMs (other than vandalism, obviously). --Crow 21:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Wtf? People are free to use templates on their user page Phen, don't tell them they can't. The whole .js -> protect thing should only really be done for people who get their page edited a lot without their permission, but they can use templates as much as they like. Misery Says Moo 07:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Power Creep Hell no :< --'Chaos' -- 09:40, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Naveway just ban him for 1rv. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 19:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I've told him to stop for now, if he keeps doing it i will. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::i lol'd very hard =D —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 19:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::it's not that amusing is it? >.> ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::it was just that i was gonna wall of text him telling him how dumb his logic is, and one simple cleanup tag and a smiley face from you was all it took —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 19:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::meh, kind of amusing I guess ^^. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox Seeing as I am a complete shitter when it comes to put build pages in my sandbox, can you tell me the correct way to do it ? whenever I try to do /Sandbox/XXXbuildnamehereXXX it says that is blocked by the spam filter. How can I fix this ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I can't say which part specifly it is, but something in the title will be on wikia's "blacklist" of words/phrases/URLs etc. Just try having them at /Sandbox/Build:A/P blarg (where A and P are whatever prof. and Blarg is the name). ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:21, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Your points are weak and/or invalid, though not unexpected. And definitely not strong or brave. -- 23:31, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I could care less about how strong and or brave my points are. My point's, unlike what keeps getting added to the build, is very valid. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm 67.240, not 67.241, but I should have made that clear, and you're correct about his build so I won't address that directly. You should have just laid down the law instead of setting the precedent of fixing archived builds, as there are a fair number without proper formatting, and if it was missed at that point then it's not worth it now. Strong Like Bearway technically did have the required sections, not to mention how it embodied the best (and worst I guess) of PvX. And you should care. -- 00:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for that small clarification, I hadn't noticed you were 2 separate people (honestly =p). I probably should have just banned them after the second revert, but call me soft, I figured if i told them to stop they might actually stop, and when i did, he told me about Bearway, and how he made his build based on that. So to make both of us happy, I removed the same information from there. Honestly, I have an issue with most PvP builds, in that they're all missing half the required sections, but when I started putting them in stubs, people started complaining. The usage section especially, they explained why it was missing (To do with how you can't really sum up how to use it properly without turning the build into a giant guide basically), I accepted that, so I've left builds PvP builds alone. However, when a build comes along with "go balls deep" written multiple times, as well as "be brave or you're doing it wrong" etc. I'd prefer it that there was no information on it at all. Yes it technically did, but unfortunately you can't get away with technicalities. :::Yes it was numerous for a while, but I believe at some point Auron came along and removed that information (he was even nicer than I was by actually replacing the information rather than just removing it). :::It's not especially "the best" of PvX, it shows what a shit hole the site has become if we're allowing that kind of stuff on the build page. As such I try to keep the retardation away from the actual build articles, by removing text like on NaveWay, when I see it. :::I suppose I could care, but it's getting late and I have classes early tomorrow so it's not the highest on my "care about" list =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man. I worry for....about....huh? Anyway I feel the love you are trying to give off.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:07, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't trying to "give off" any love, I seriously worry how sometimes you don't pick up on things >.> (such as Auron saying we get paid being a joke). ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:35, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Then who the heck is sending me this 1 grand every month? --Frosty 11:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::we don't get paid...honest! I never get that grand every month! *cough* ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:53, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I am depply sadden that you don't give me the benifit of the doubt. Sadly you didn't pick up that I was also joking (the fact that you get paid).--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 15:07, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::You should use that sarcasm sign (I believe USA has one now or something), because it looked pretty serious! --Frosty 15:20, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::like frosty said, that comment appeared completely serious, at least stick a smiley at the end of it or something (better yet "") ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:47, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::All kinds of /sarcasm things are so utterly retarded. Just say ";o" and you're set. --''Chaos'' -- 16:18, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::like I said, a smiley or some kind of "/sarcasm", either is a good indicator. ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:21, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Funny how ppl can take sarcasm from one person and not the other (without the ;o)--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You don't have a good history of non-autism X. ----~Short 16:35, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::^ to be fair, he's right. And I've re-read that statement several times and it just doesn't read like sarcasm....it reads like ignorance. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:38, 25 January 2010 :::::::::: That is the quote I am talking about. Of course I was joking. It dosen't take much to know that it was completely off topic. As for my autism...I am glad I have ppl like you to point it out ;o--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::yes, but the point was the comment looks like you were shocked, not being sarcastic (the caps don't help much). ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:53, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ؟everyone here besides X is absolutely terrible at life. ··· Danny So Cute 20:02, 25 January 2010 (UTC) :That might be true. --''Chaos'' -- 20:16, January 25, 2010 (UTC) improvement drive are you sure we should be keeping those? yes people wanted them but people wanted them in 2007, so I'd guess they aren't even worth making now - AthrunFeya - 15:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :given I don't PvP, I have no idea how popular they were, i'd imagine they were though. If they were popular I think it would be worth creating and archiving them for meta shift or something. If not then yeh you can get rid of them. ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) build packs hey phen. do the build packs on the front page update when the wiki is updated? or does someone have to a actually rework the files that are saved and update them manually? if so, how up to date are they? ThanksUN 14:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hey =). Currently the build packs are updated manually (I think KJ or Danny was working on a bot that could do it for us, but I don't know how that's going). As for how up to date: PvP Meta: Jan 15, 2010 AB: Jan 8, 2010 RA: Dec 18, 2009] and the others are all before that (December/Nov) ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :thanks UN 14:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) oh. fuck. i need to do that python thing. dsb! :< ··· Danny So Cute 19:54, 30 January 2010 (UTC) :lol, You don't have to do it any great rush =p. I'd do it myself if i had any idea how to >.> ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, what I'm planning on doing is just having it access the Category pages and crawl for "Build:" formatted links. Then it'll crawl the pages for 'id="gws_template_input"' which is right next to the template value. ··· Danny So Cute 18:40, 31 January 2010 (UTC) :::sounds fun. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dooo eeeet. We need that bot. I have absolutely no free time lately, so I haven't had time to update the packs without a bot. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:04, 31 January 2010 is your nomination a support of Jake or a friendly nomination? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 01:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :just a nomination. I'll go vote for clarification. ~ PheNaxKian talk 01:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Didn't notice Thanks for fixing that :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:25, 1 February 2010 :no problem =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hai there is there a way to link to another persons ratings? --Brandnew 12:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :not currently :/ ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Would posting on the wikia-noticeboard about it make any difference, seeing how we are only a waste o resources appreareantly anyway. (english) Brandnew 02:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::doubtful :/. I'm not entirely sure how often they even check said noticeboard, I created it more so we know what we need to contact wikia about instead of them going "oh we need to do this". If you want to try you could send them a message through . They're normally fairly quick to respond, but I don't think they'll be inclined to waste time on this issue. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::http://trac.wikia-code.com/browser/wikia/trunk/extensions/3rdparty/PvX/UserRatings.php It's been on HHHippo's to do list since jan '08 ;p I don't believe he still does stuff around here though, does he? Brandnew 10:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::he hasn't contributed in a while, but even if he had, he'd require access to Wikia's server to modify it (though I suppose he could say to them "do X"). ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:06, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::At least buy me a drink first--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 12:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Unless I'm mistaken Delete tags are supposed to be used for dupes, rather than WELL tags. WELL tags are strictly for inferior builds, right? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:03, 15 February 2010 :Just saw your edit. Ok, then. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:08, 15 February 2010 ::Well the drop down list shows Dupes as WELLs, so I assume that's what we should go by. (then again I think I created the reasons for the drop down list >.>) ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::iirc, you did. Not a big deal, though. As long as it's in the policy, it doesn't really matter which tag we use. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:18, 15 February 2010 If your the author of the build, can you throw a delete tag on it? or does it have to get a tag from an admin. in the past i think i've made builds and just gone like oh... i was stupid on that, etc. and thrown the delete tag on and listed w/e reason, figured since i was author it didnt matter, but was jw for clarification. Akio_Katsuragi 19:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :You or anyone else can do it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:34, 15 February 2010 : If it's in testing and any previous stage, or trash/abandoned, then you're free to add " ", and we're normally happy to delete it. If it's been vetted into good or great though chances are we'll say just leave it. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=File%3AFoWSC_T2.jpg&diff=1031133&oldid=1031126 MediaWiki:Licenses has as the template use when "This is licensed under the GFDL." is selected. — Balistic 23:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Updated the drop down list to use a different template, i'll get round to making it later. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Great, thanks! — Balistic http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ATrapping_Moons_Love&diff=1032945&oldid=1032943 I won't bring it up on Trapping Moon Love's talk, so that your threat wouldn't lose power (^____^), but I thought people agreed that doing that is no good? Well, cases like Thunda are different. LolRhys tho. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:29, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :no, we just stopped caring because people started trolling more, which meant we would have to ban jsut about everyone (which i've asked Auron if we can do on occasions >.>) ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ur my fucking hero phen Deletions Waffles -- 23:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :whats your favorite fried food. i lke those appetizer platters with chicken tenders, onion rings, and mozzerlla sticks all in one. ::you couldnt resist your admin urgres. how many are there to do? Gringo 23:39, February 26, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU PHENAXKIAN AND GOODNIGHT --''Chaos?'' -- 23:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :=p. I just checked, I haven't quite hit half way....there's about 500 left (just eye-balling it, there could be more, I'm too lazy to get anything more accurate). ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:53, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::^___^ If it helps you sleep, imagine me next to you, singing a calming song which should slow your pulse after this hard work of yours. The mental image will be very relaxing and not disturbing to the least! The homosexual man next to your bed who is watching you in the dark wants nothing else from you but to soothe you into sweet unconsciousness. Also, ;o --''Chaos?'' -- 23:58, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not going to sleep yet, I'm just stopping the deletions because I finished the tabs I had open and Saint was getting annoyed (and I was getting bored =p) ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::This is uttermostly disappointing! --''Chaos?'' -- 00:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::what is? ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::From the aspect of a part of this most splendid gamer community, the fact that you ceased your process of site maintainment. ::::::From the aspect of an individual, probably that I don't get to appear in your thoughts just yet. --''Chaos?'' -- 00:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::at least I did some, instead of leaving it, and I'll continue tomorrow, 2 hours of deleting is enough for one night XD :::::::don't worry, I'll be sleeping soon enough, you can stalk me then. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Such.. Such insulting assumptions. I would never! --''Chaos?'' -- 00:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Help Phenaxkian Hi as you can see Im new to pvx and Ive done all the Uw build Terraway. But somebody keeps changing all my work to :crap Or hi And he erases everything. --S M A L L 19:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hey S M A L L, I had noticed that and I'd blocked the person responsible for a day (I'll keep an eye on the page for a bit to see if more vandalism occurs), thanks for coming to me instead of trying to take matters into your own hands as well! =) ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Np Thanks to you. I guess that you just saved my build :) Do you have any ideas for chamber? btw :P :::I don't think Phen UW's :> Let alone plays GW anymore. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've never really UWed (I've never completed it anyway). I still play occasionally, but that's either progressing my lower level characters, or working on titles on my necro. So i'm probably not the best to ask for build help XD. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::My PvE experience is about the same. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well I've completed all the storyline's a few times each (completed faction in HM, need to work on the other 2 on my Necro). I've also done Urgoz multiple times, and Duncan a few times. I've done the deep once, but i've never bothered with FoW (except farming shards), UW (except farming ectos), TotpK, DoA (done one or two areas of) or Sorrows. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Chamber's probably doable with a 55. Straight up old school. Ball 'em against the wall like with the old solo and have the other shitters come nuke 'em. ··· Danny So Cute 20:33, 28 February 2010 (UTC) ::::Skellies say hi--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::105hp -- 01:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::130 dervish tbh. ··· Danny So Cute 03:12, 1 March 2010 (UTC) Um... His other account (User:Shadowstar Cometh) was left unbanned. I just banned one of his old socks, so he couldn't band wagon his new builds.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:12, 9 March 2010 :Also, you should know that since you had a convo with him about it on his talk page. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:13, 9 March 2010 ::I know that [Cometh wasn't banned, but my point was more the first account (The shadowstar) shouldn't have been banned is all. I'm not sure how logn after he requested his perma he created the account, but if you were worried that he was going to abuse the new account and vote multiple times on one build, then you could have just left a message on the talk page saying: ::"hi, i see you've got a new account, just make sure that you don't vote on any builds your old account has, or if you have to ask me or another admin to remove your old accounts vote first." ::or something like that. That's all I meant by it. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Kbar and I actually talked ahead of the ban, and he told me that he wanted to keep his new account and not the old one. So, I just perma'd the old one as a sock. What I meant in the ban log was that if he wanted to use his old account (Kbar) again, that he should email me. :::Also, you should notice that I didn't block his IPs (or did and then fixed it). I was obviously leaving him the use of his account. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:24, 9 March 2010 ::::I'm sorry I'm not sure i follow now >.> So Kbar talked to you and said "i'm making an account "The Shadowstar" can you ban this one (Kbar) please?" and you then perma'd Kbar? and then he created "The Shadowstar" ? ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::No. Kbar was perma'd by request (and I don't think I did it). Then he made two new accounts. First, he made Shadowstar, then he made Shadowstar Cometh. Someone pointed out that Shadowstar Cometh was probably Shadowstar/Kbar (I think it was Life), so I emailed Kbar and asked which account he would rather keep. As you can see from his talk page, he wanted to keep Shadowstar Cometh, so I perma'd the other account. :::::Get it? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:38, 9 March 2010 :::::ah right. Well i see the sequence of events as this: :::::#Kbar requests a perma on the Kbar account :::::#30th Jan The shadowstar is registered. :::::#also 30th jan you perma The Shadowstar. (seemingly without discussion, but you're saying there was some offline, was that around here then, or was it later?) :::::#24th Feb Shadowstar Cometh is registered. :::::#a couple of days - a week ago Life requests a CU on your page. :::::#I check see it's said user, and find it's Kbar, and leave him a message on his talk page, asking which he wants to keep. :::::#you reply to Life's comment :::::that's basically how I'm seeing things. The 2 (secondary) accounts were made a month apart (and the shadowstar was banned before shadowstar cometh was even made). So I'm just seeing you banning the shadowstar as a sock without seeing if he wants to come back is all. Can you clarify =p? ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:50, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's been awhile, so I don't remember all the specifics, but I may have banned Shadowstar before talking to Kbar, but I know that at some point I talked to him.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:04, 10 March 2010 :::::::Like I said, it's not the greatest issue in the world, but I would have preferred to see you saying "hey do you want to come back, if so which account?" (the blocking comment makes me think no discussion was had before the block was done is all). ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I think the conversation was actually after I'd banned, so good call on that. I never even thought about it like that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:18, 10 March 2010 Question Seeing as how i've been on the site for a decent amount of time, i have started to actually comment on builds and etc. This being the case, how do you go about getting the damn email to vote on builds if you never got it? lol Akio_Katsuragi 14:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :erm if you look in preferences under the e-mail field i think there's a "request confirmation e-mail" link or something like that. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :You may need to get a gmail account just to get the email (or at least, we used to have to do that). Make sure and check your bulk mail. Wikia emails get sent there a lot. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:11, 22 March 2010 ::Thx you two. I might check on it later tonight. Dont feel like messing with it at school. I dont plan on voting my own builds, just cuz idt you can, but have wanted to vote on builds b4, and the lack of email only allows me to watch the "stock market crash" of votes. sigh. Akio_Katsuragi 15:15, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::You can vote on your own builds. There's no rules against that. If there were, I'm not sure anything that wasn't on obs would get vetted around here. ··· Danny So Cute 16:22, 22 March 2010 (UTC) Siggy picture How was it a copy vio? ;-;--/ u /nendingfear 23:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :depicted Hatsune Miku who last I heard was copyrighted. ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, from the admins on GWW I heard it was ok as it's deviant enough. Oh well, if I can't use it KJ said I can use Zatsune Miku <3--/ u /nendingfear 14:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Lies! Lies and slander! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:57, 30 March 2010 :::tbh, Phen could just call you on an inappropriate sig in general. don't push you luck. around here, sigs are pretty much the only srs bsns to be had. ··· Danny So Cute 15:17, 30 March 2010 (UTC) ::::KJ :3 http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/File_talk:User_Unendingfear_Avatar.png ::::Danny, ok <.<--/ u /nendingfear 15:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::He said that before I said your other one was copyrighted though, given they're all characters from Vocaloid, I'd imagine anything you see there is copyright =/. As for what the GWW admins said, they may consider it greatly deviant (?), but I could link the image on any of the 4 IRC channels i'm currently on and I guarantee most people would come to the conclusion it's Miku =/. Saying you can use something if it's a really crappy copy isn't the best of claims for use, I think generally you shouldn't be able to tell what it's supposed to be/depict (though copyright is one of the most overlay complex things in the world, so who knows, I could be wrong). If I see Auron on IRC or Wizardboy on MSN I'll see what they think on the matter though, before doing anything else. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Couldn't he technically use the one he linked to on GWW though? Since it's part of a wikia page, we could just license it under another wikimedia project. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:55, 30 March 2010 :::::::Theoretically, characters are property of their license holders in any depiction or format - or at least that's what's been upheld around here regarding Pokemon images. However, from a legal standpoint, as long as you're not using the image for commercial purposes, any license holder would be hard pressed to find a firm copyright charge for a fan-created image. This becomes a bit more complicated, though, if the original artist's licensing doesn't match the licensing of our wiki. ··· Danny So Cute 16:11, 30 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::::KJ, I assume you mean the pic in his sig atm. That's being used on Vocaloid wiki, because Zatsune is a part of vocaloid (as far as I'm aware anyway). It's similar to how we can use GW skill icon's for sig pics here, but not on say wikipedia. ::::::::Nice explanation btw Danny =p. The main issue is that vocaloid is owned by whoever, and GW is ANet, iirc (again I could be wrong, but that's what I've always thought the main issue was). ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Actually, Zatsune Miku is a fan made vocaloid, aka, not copyrighted =/--/ u /nendingfear 17:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I was just reading that =p. But from what i understand it's a fan made vocaloid based on Hatsune Miku so it's still a bit iffy. Like I said, I'll talk to Auron and Wiz. and see what they say. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Just my two cents, but I couldn't dye Pikachu blue and call him a Bokemon and expect it to stand up to copyright. =/ ··· Danny So Cute 17:15, 30 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I just talked to wizardboy and he (I do as well) agree with Danny. I'll give you a few hours - a day, to find something else to use (I'll tag as Copyvio in the meantime). ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ah, ok. ;-; Fuck, I dunno what to look for.--/ u /nendingfear 17:27, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Skill IDs Hey! Strange, I was under the impression that that was long fixed... Anyhow, if it's done correctly it should not break anything. Correctly means in the numbers need to match in all the DB files. If that's OK, we should be fine. --TOR 22:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :phen, where's the db pages? can't remember where they are. i can probably look over them and see what's up. ··· Danny So Cute 22:50, 2 April 2010 (UTC) ::They're all at User:TOR/gwbbcode. Oh, and they're protected so only sysops can edit them. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:56, 2 April 2010 (UTC) :::The problem is that the current skill ids for PvP skills are entirely incorrect. This hasn't been updated in a while, so we don't have all the actual id's available, but you can see the id's we've used for whatever reason are incorrect. (See Read the Wind {PvP} for an example.) ··· Danny So Cute 23:08, 2 April 2010 (UTC) ::::I've known the IDS on said pages (for PvP anyway) weren't correct for a while (we had this discussion on the main page a while ago), I just wanted to check nothing else would be effected if we changed them though (because I'd like to), so if we can put a list together (so ID with skill name (PvP skills only obviously =p)), we can soon fix that, and come the next DB sync, all being well, PvP skills should be working. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: deletion requests Thanks for letting me know. ;) Cheers. --Juze 16:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Catch a flying pikachu wat ··· Danny So Cute 01:01, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations phen. and the pokewalker course, can get a pika that knows fly and surf. :3 Akio_Katsuragi 02:39, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::you can get a course on the pokewalker called "yellow forest" which is full of pikachus, and the rarest knows fly =D. link for you. ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Do they have an emulator that works for HG/SS yet? They have a decent one for Platinum....but it never saves correctly :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:51, 12 April 2010 ::::no idea. As i'm sure nobody here does (subtle hint for "not on here" =p) ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ha, serebii.net kicks ass. that site has helped me with alot the past 3 years lol. smogon to.i wish my ds was compatible with our router so i could use wifi in this damn house :P Akio_Katsuragi 20:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I happened upon veekun.com awhile ago and use that and bulbapedia for everything i want to look up. Their new site design is especially hawt and user-friendly, and should get better as the guy implements more of the features. — Maf so rational. 02:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Voting When I hit the Rate tab I get this at the top of the rate page: Read-only mode: Your e-mail address is not authenticated. For security reasons you need to fulfill the following requirements in order to submit a vote: * You need to log in. * You need to authenticate your e-mail address. Please edit/add your e-mail address using Special:Preferences and a confirmation e-mail will be sent to that address. Follow the instructions in the e-mail to confirm that the account is actually yours. * You need to make at least 8 edits to the wiki. Don't know if it's some old thing left from before the wikia move or something as I've never really been active here. But that's where I got the 8 edits from. [[User:Kurtan|'Kur'tan]] 13:51, 15 April 2010 (UTC) :ah i see. Well i'm not sure if that's something wikia implemented or something left over from the move =/. Shall have to look into it. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Quick question What is "TOCright"? Novii 23:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :TOC is table of contents, the right part just indicates that it should be on the right hand side of the page. By default the ToC is on the left, but you can also put it in the centre or on the right. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :And the reason it is put on the right hand side is because it is then out the way of the article. --Frosty 12:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm kind of curious to know what your reasoning was for permaing Rask and Igor, then going back on your own decision 12 hours later. It seems like a strange sequence of events to me. MiseryUser talk:Misery 07:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'll explain on MSN/IRC when you're next on. ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Leave me a quick explanation on MSN too. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:16, 19 April 2010 Voting Review on Physway Since you are in the process of reviewing the votes, it appears as though you left a few out of the loop. I could be mistaken and you may have forgotten or contacted these people through other means, but they did not receive a message on their user page as some of us did. 1) Athrun Feya "sigh. as i said before: - ER backline great (except for any place with chilblains or significant enchant removal). - SoS build is unnecessary when not using Earthbind (and i'm confident if you were using Erfbind, you could find a better build to put it in too). - lack of aoe damage - uses cspacing like ursan which neglects inherent monster behaviour - OoP > OoV, especially when running so many asuran scan. - the orders build is terrible in general since your only energy is from soul reaping (so, 21 energy every 15 seconds which is meant to cover blood bond, 3 casts of OoV and the only condition and hex removal in your party... lol.) - article needs a cleanup (still) giving mid marks because SoS is so random in this build and the orders bar is just terrible, whilst the ER are alright. " :a 3-3 rating implies that the build is trash. The main complain was the Orders bar which I believe has been addressed. Athrun's main complaint was that OoP did more damage, which I have examined and found to be correct. As a result, the OoP bar is presented as a strong alternative when damage is the main necessity for the team. The next complaint was the the OoV bar could not feasibly spam the skills, however math shows that this assumption was incorrect (see:build talk page). :the SoS build criticism is valid, and I think I have partially addressed it by mentioning specifics in its viability (e.g. vs foes that can't be kd and vs bosses). Nonetheless, the build states from the start that it needs to be adapted in areas; thus in places where Earthbind is unneeded, one could simply bring another of the recommended builds (although since this vote many of them had been removed and I will try to get more added). ::Taking these into consideration, I believe a vote of 3-3 is unfounded when the main criticism against the build (orders) is resolved. 2) Relyk "See athrun. gimped orders bar and spirit spammer is random. if you can for a group for this, gg. " :Insufficient explanation and I believe the Orders issue is resolved. 3) Tyraelxy "physway without splinter weapon? What a retarded idea! The ER bonders are good (ER is kinda OP), and the orders bar is only halfass, I'd much rather run our already vetted physical hero support build which exploits the most out of physicals" :A rating of 2.8 overall implies this build doesn't work (trash). The rater gives insufficient reasons and uses immature language. Additionally, the splinter and orders issues have been addressed. Finally, the rater incorrectly compares a hero build to a player build (all player builds should out preform hero builds if used correctly). 4) TahiriVeila "- ER backline great (except for any place with chilblains or significant enchant removal). - SoS build is unnecessary when not using Earthbind (and i'm confident if you were using Erfbind, you could find a better build to put it in too). - lack of aoe damage - uses cspacing like ursan which neglects inherent monster behaviour - OoP > OoV, especially when running so many asuran scan. - the orders build is terrible in general since your only energy is from soul reaping (so, 21 energy every 15 seconds which is meant to cover blood bond, 3 casts of OoV and the only condition and hex removal in your party... lol.) - article needs a cleanup (still) giving mid marks because SoS is so random in this build and the orders bar is just terrible, whilst the ER are alright. " :A rating of 3 implies that this build doesn't work (trash). Orders issue has been addressed via game mechanics and math--the OoV build does not have energy problems. 5) Vincent E V A N "physway without splinter weapon? What a retarded idea! The ER bonders are good (ER is kinda OP), and the orders bar is only halfass, I'd much rather run our already vetted physical hero support build which exploits the most out of physicals " :A 2.8 rating implies that this build doesn't work. Splinter weapon has been addressed and is even an optional skill now. Orders issues...see above. Overall, this voter uses immature language and very little support for his/her vote. :On second look, this voter just voted exactly what Tyraelxy did. Duplicate account? Troll? 6) Spaggage "Orders Necro bar is pretty bad. A minion bomber would probably outdamage the SoS and be able to provide some much needed AoE damage. Also, lol8manteam " :A rating of 3.0 implies that this build doesn't work. Orders bar has been addressed. MM bomber is a viable option and should be added to the team build eventually. Giving low marks because a team build uses actual people doesn't make sense considering Guild Wars is an online multi-player game. Otherwise, there is little in the way of explaining the vote. (These are not all of the votes that need to be reviewed, but just the ones that had the most glaring issues) The main complain in these votes are against the orders bar. In the build talk page, the general consensus was that they felt the OoP to be superior since it did more damage. Mathematically, this is true and has since then been addressed. The main complaint against the OoV bar was that the energy was insufficient. However, simple math proves this to be an unfounded statement. To consolidate these issues, the bars have been fixed and the reader is given a clear explanation concerning when to use each build. The intent of this post is not for any sort of redemption. You have correctly told myself and others to expand on our votes properly. However, if such rules are to be enforced, they must apply to all voters. I feel that it is inappropriate for me to directly demand why these voters voted as such, but instead the better choice is to go through the moderators to fix the votes which do not fill the necessary criteria. Thank you for your time. --Arrogant Bastard 03:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Pull a fucking filibuster outta no where, this is turning into fucking congress... Akio_Katsuragi 03:36, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Ignoring the fact this should've been posted on the talk page, phen doesn't even play gw.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :stop being a nigger. i could pull a wall-of-text about how retarded every vote above a 4-4 on that page is, but lau's already tried to explain that. ··· Danny So Cute 04:40, 23 April 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, but I was told this was an appropriate place to bring up such issues (i.e. do not post this kind of thing on the build's talk page).--Arrogant Bastard 04:48, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::3-3-3 has never implied that a build doesn't work, I wrote a fucking policy to explain that and people still don't get it :/ -- Armond 05:06, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::"Trash (0 – <3.75): The build has not shown any particularly good ideas, has no potential, is a copy of another build or just a garbage post. It will be deleted after a grace period of 2 weeks. " :::::Here is source--Arrogant Bastard 05:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No. 3.0+ is "average" build quality - we used to store them under "other" until we decided no one cared enough. That line was worded the way it is because it was easier to just say "we don't store anything under this level" and assume people wouldn't get butthurt about their builds being deleted for not excelling than it is to explain the whole thing. -- Armond 05:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What the shit are you doing on PvX, Armond? o.O ··· Danny So Cute 05:49, 23 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::::http://xkcd.com/386/ -- Armond 06:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Fair enough. I really can't argue with that. ··· Danny So Cute 06:40, 23 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I do so love that strip =p ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I was going to write a response, but i just took a look at the ratings and saw you and a couple of others trashed voted it now, so I'm rather confused here >.>. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :At this time, trying to fix Physway is pointless because I can't throw around the ban card when I don't have a counter argument. :It's also cool that Danny is allowed to throw around racial slurs. I bet if I had said that I'd be banned.--Arrogant Bastard 22:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::its a pvx thing really i guess. one of the admins is of dark complexion. he doesn't care, and uses the slurs fluently. Little to be bothered about, as those who are offended by stuff are really serial rapists who need to stfu and just lol once and awhile. i dont go around saying the slurs, but honestly this is the internet, only the retarded little people give a fuck. sigh. Akio_Katsuragi 23:08, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::That's not a terribly good excuse for using racial slurs. I am not offended by it, but it is clearly against the rules. Meaningless if they are enforced selectively.--Arrogant Bastard 23:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::"Nigger" isn't very much a racial slur these days - unless you talk to Rev. Jesse Jackson - but even most black people agree that he's fucked in the head. It's more or less a simple way to call someone an ignorant, persistent, and possibly retarded person. NPA is generally only enforced here to such an extent that.. lol, nevermind. NPA isn't enforced here. For a number of reasons. The primary one is that it makes it easier to troll people off. PvXwiki is only a wiki insofar as it uses MediaWiki software. ··· Danny So Cute 23:55, 23 April 2010 (UTC) :::hey youz bettr not be disn' my nig friend Big or he'll ban stomp y'all.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 23:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi guys. =] -- Big McStrongfist 00:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Just pointing out the selective and arbitrary enforcement of rules. For comparison, I gave a 3-3 rating for Discordway and a brief reason as to why, which was promptly removed (now if I were to rate it again, I would give it a 3.75 and a more in-depth explanation to fit the necessary criteria...since I was told you can't rate a build that "works" less than 3.75). Now if that vote was the "standard" to which Moderators decide on removing a vote, about 16 of 22 of the votes for Physway should have been deleted. Care to explain?--Arrogant Bastard 01:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Things went to shit after I resigned. Welcome to PvX. -- Armond 01:28, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Went to shit way before that--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well if Phen can get his mouth of Danny cock mabey this place can get some consistancy 02:47, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome Armond. Anyway, if I may add a point, a vote of less than 3.75 basically indicates that a build doesn't work.FoW Hm. Was done with 2 heroes because everyone is busy AFK'ing on rings (2x ER, 1x MM, 1x Cleaner hero, 2x ES, 1x ZV Derv, 1x SoS Rit). We also aggroed extra mobs for no reason and did some afking at the forgemaster. Used extra personal cons at end cause stupid griffons ran into mobs so I had to bond them all. Can easily be cut down to 40 minutes with a full player team.--Arrogant Bastard 04:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :if you scroll up slightly, Armond says a 3-3 rated build despite being trash worthy may work (in fact, i'd go further to say that actually a lot of things in PvE do simply "work" because it isn't inherently challenging). There's just far better alternatives. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 08:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Phen :D Okay, want to clarify i'm ''not trying to fight it, i'm just trying to make it as legal as possible for me to use the image, i added the writing and i love how the pic looks lol. would this, in any way allow the image to be used? Like fully stating i dont claim it, copyright stuff, etc? The law says if its for non-profit personal use, that it leans towards being fair use, so that sounds as if since i'm giving credit to Tite Kubo that i would be fine... but jw. :/ tried getting the, , to work but couldn't, said the temple didnt exist... anyways. Akio_Katsuragi 03:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Calvin. Life Guardian 03:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hi persona of life guardian. Akio_Katsuragi 03:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Use external linking. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_d2k_Q_KoEu0/SxfiKvF2URI/AAAAAAAAAV4/UxoGSr9_jkg/s640/piplup.png for example. MiseryUser talk:Misery 04:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I think fair use wouldn't apply (given we're doing nothing related to said image). If you're only using it on your user page you can do like Misery said and use an external version (that way we don't get any of the copyright shit =p) ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thats just it, the original picture of Hitsugaya I found like 2 yrs ago, the shading, contrast changes, adding of text, etc, is just that image on my computer, not on the interenet somewhere to link to. :[ unless i'm misunderstanding how your wanting me to link it. I just dont really see how the image on my user page, not anyone where on the wiki except the 1 link on my page, is not fair use.. its outside of the main space, and is only my user-page. :/ If thats the case, other users do have things on their user-pages that would be up for this as well, but i'm not pointing fingers, b/c idc really, just want this picture on my userpage. As long as this external link shit will allow it, i'm up for it. ^^ Akio_Katsuragi 15:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::As long as it contains a copyrighted character and isn't an external link, then it's a copyright violation. It's that simple. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:24, 26 April 2010 ::::::And therein lies why i wanna know how to get an external link of it. :p Akio_Katsuragi 15:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Step 0: Scale the image you want to the dimensions you want. :::::::Step 1: Upload the image to Image-Hosting-Bitch Wikia (or another inactive-bitchrole-wikia) where there are 3 (inactive) contributors and none of them care about copyright. :::::::Step 2: Get the direct link for the image and use it for your sig. — Maf so rational. 15:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Or use photobucket and don't use Mafaraxas' delicious secret potentially ruining it for everyone D: MiseryUser talk:Misery 15:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Was going to edjucate everyone on bleach characters, ah well, cant now. anyways, does that work now? Akio_Katsuragi 15:51, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Not sure what you're asking, but just do what Misery says. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:55, 26 April 2010 :::::::::::yeh that works. ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) who wants to make Copyrighted Images Wiki? we document copyrighted images from around the internet, and do so very poorly at that. ··· Danny So Cute 19:58, 26 April 2010 (UTC) :In the meantime, though, feel free to use this. I think me, Misery, Panic, and Maf are the admins there, meaning it's inactive and no one cares. ··· Danny So Cute 20:06, 26 April 2010 (UTC) ::wot, never been to drinking games wiki. I looked there and I am not an admin or anything. Maybe you are thinking of erotica.wikia.com? edit: ups nvm, i'm nothing there as well. I was thinking about making mypersonalimagehost.wikia.com earlier this morning to see what happens. — Maf so rational. 21:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::ups! well, if you want admin in either place, lemme know. I forgot about erotica.wikia.com. ··· Danny So Cute 22:10, 26 April 2010 (UTC) ::::you've but a surprising amount of effort into this, considering you could have made a photobucket account and just used that =/. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::B/c finding a pokemon card on the side of the street with pikachu on it and showing it to my friends in my tree house is fair-use. ;o *cough* Akio_Katsuragi 23:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Technically, that's okay because they produced the card. (Although, if you were to apply electronic copyright rules to physical media, they'd actually still own the card, too - you'd just be "renting" it from them.) ··· Danny So Cute 23:53, 26 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::Bah, i'm advertising for free. Akio_Katsuragi 23:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That's the problem, some person might end up with the silly notion that GW and Bleach are linked, and become very dissatisfied when they find out they were being stupid and they are in fact in no way connected, and thus may try to sue (or something like that). ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::If they could tell who that was from a side shot, split in half image on that picture, i'd hope they were intelligent enough to tell this is gw and bleach are not related. :P sigh. phen phen... i never did even admit it was hitsugaya! i win! sigh. Akio_Katsuragi 01:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: ::::::::::That's as good as admitting it, I can't think of anyone else who looks like that in Bleach (not I don't read the managa and I've only seen up to ~210 of the anime) ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Pure coincidence. ^^ Akio_Katsuragi 00:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::uhuh, sure ;) ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:26, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Pewpew --Iggy 's other account 00:01, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Guildwars-associated sites are prime attractions for the 10-15 year old audience.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I've already informed all of the lovely people involved in this thing about bleach, you never knew about it b4. at all. . i'd say you owe me a thank you tite kubo.. Akio_Katsuragi 00:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Bleach fails. First three seasons are good, rest is crap. I mean anime btw. >: --Iggy 's other account 09:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::gundam motha fucka. Akio_Katsuragi 04:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC)